jat_xzfandomcom-20200214-history
2014
Events Below, events of the Los Santos street gang war have the LSSGW prefix. Events of the War in San Andreas have the WSA prefix. January *January 1 – Latvia officially adopts the Euro as its currency and becomes the 18th member of the Eurozone. *January 13 – LSSGW: Following a shootout at the construction site for the Mile High Club the Bonelli Mob collapsed. February *February–ongoing – The 2014 West Africa Ebola breakout begins, infecting 2,473 people and killing at least 1,350 people, the most severe both in terms of numbers of infections and casualties. *February 7–23 – The XXI Olympic Winter Games are held in Sochi, Russia. *February 13 – Belgium becomes the first country in the world to legalise euthanasia for terminally ill patients of any age. *February 18 – LSSGW: The Aztecas are hit by several bombs killed nearly half of their gang. *February 22 – The Ukrainian parliament votes to remove President Viktor Yanukovych from office, replacing him with Oleksandr Turchynov, after days of civil unrest left around 100 people dead in Kyiv. *February 26–ongoing – The pro-Russian unrest in Ukraine leads to the annexation of Crimea by the Russian Federation and an insurgency in the Donetsk and Luhansk oblasts. March *March 5 – Nicolás Maduro, the President of Venezuela, severs diplomatic and political ties with Panama, accusing Panama of being involved in a conspiracy against the Venezuelan Government *March 8 – Malaysia Airlines Flight 370, a Boeing 777 airliner en route to Beijing from Kuala Lumpir, disappears over the Gulf of Thailand with 239 people on board. The aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the Indian Ocean. *March 12 – LSSGW: Head of the Los Santos Traids Wei Cheng and his son Tao are killed in a shootout in Chumash. *March 16 – A referendum on the status of Crimea is held. *March 21 – Russia formally annexes Crimea after President Vladimir Putin signed a bill finalizing the annexation process. *March 24 – During an emergency meeting, the United Kingdom, the United States, Italy, France, Germany and Canada temporarily suspend Russia from the G8 *March 26 – LSSGW: Head of Los Trios, Richard Thompson stated that any intervention from the US government in the Los Santos street gang war will be taken as a serious threat and they will retaliate. *March 27 – The United Nations General Assembly passes Resolution 68/262, recognizing Crimea within Ukraine’s international borders and rejecting the validity of the 2014 Crimean referendum. *March 31 – The United Nations International Court of Justice rules that Japan's Antarctic Whaling program is not scientific but commercial and forbids grants of further permits. April *April 10 – In response to the 2014 Crimean crisis, the Parliamentary Assembly of the Council of Europe (PACE) passes a resolution to temporarily strip Russia of its voting rights; its rights to be represented in the Bureau of the Assembly, the PACE Presidential Committee, and the PACE Standing Committee; and its right to participate in election-observation missions. *April 14 – An estimated 276 girls and women are abducted and held hostage from a school in Nigeria. *April 16 – Korean ferry MV Sewol capsizes and sinks after an unmanageable cargo shift, killing more than 290 people, mostly high school students. *April 27 – The Catholic Church canonizes Popes John XXIII and John Paul II on Divine Mercy Sunday. *April 28 – United States President Barack Obama's new economic sanctions against Russia go into effect, targeting companies and individuals close to Russian President Vladimir Putin. May *May 5 **The World Health Organization identifies the spread of poliomyelitis in at least 10 countries as a major worldwide health emergency. **Boko Haram militants kill approximately 300 people in a night attack on Gamboru Ngala. *May 20 – Terrorists in Nigeria detonate bombs at Jos, killing 118 people. *May 22 – The Royal Thai Army overthrows the caretaker government of Niwatthamrong Boonsongpaisan after a failure to resolve the political unrest in Thailand. June *June 5–ongoing – A Sunni militant group called the Islamic State in Iraq and the Levant (also known as the ISIS or ISIL) begins an offensive through northern Iraq, aiming to capture the Iraqi capital city of Baghdad and overthrow the Shiite government led by Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki. *June 12 – July 13 – The 2014 FIFA World Cup is held in Brazil, and is won by Germany, with the runners-up being Argentina. *June 19 – King Juan Carlos I of Spain abdicates in favor of his son, who ascends the Spanish throne as King Felipe VI. July *July 8–ongoing – Operation Protective Edge, an offensive launched on the Palestinian Gaza Strip by the Israel Defense Forces (IDF), begins, starting with numerous missile strikes, following growing tensions between Israel and Hamas following the kidnapping and murder of three Israeli teenagers in June. *July 17 **After a five-hour humanitarian ceasefire, Israel confirms the beginning of a ground offensive in Gaza. **Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 (Boeing 777) crashes in Ukraine, after being shot down by a missile. 298 people die, including 15 crew members. *July 21 – The United Nations Security Council adopts Resolution 2166 in response to the shootdown of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17. *July 24 – Air Algérie Flight 5017 crashes in Mali, killing all 116 people on board. *July 30 – An Air Herler Boeing 747 and a Vestra collide over the Los Santos International Airport injuring seven. *July 31 – LSSGW: Following constant pressure from other gangs the Los Santos Triads are forced to collapse. August *August 4 – LSSGW: A huge shootout in Grapseed ends in all members of the Aztecas and Rednecks being killed and the subsuqent collapse of the two gangs. *August 7 **Khmer Rouge leaders Nuon Chea and Khieu Samphan are found guilty of crimes against humanity and are sentenced to life imprisonment by the Khmer Rouge Tribunal. **LSSGW: A massive shootout throughout San Andreas ends in the collapse of the Armenian Mafia, Kkangpae, the Madrazo Cartel and the Marabunta Grande. *August 8 **The United States Military begins an air campaign in northern Iraq to stem the flow of ISIS militants. **LSSGW: Following the huge shootout the previous day the remaining gangs sign the Los Santos Treaty. **The remaining gangs from the LS gang war join the San Andreas Independence Party to convince the US government to issue a state referendum and the 2014 San Andreas unrest begins. *August 14 – Following a shootout that kills over 300 police officers US President Joe Lawton issues San Andreas a referendum *August 16 – The San Andreas independence referendum, 2014 is completed and 85.4% of people vote to leave the US and to become an independent nation. The War in San Andreas begins *August 17 – Following independence Richard Thompson becomes President of San Andreas with Aiden Pearce becoming vice president. *August 20 – San Andreas unveil the Besra fighter jet the most powerful in the world, making it their second fighter after the almost equally as powerful P-996 Lazer. *August 23 – The United States reportedly loses up to 75% of its military power to San Andreas. *August 24 – US President Joe Lawton states that independence was given to San Andreas as they were planning a Coup d'état. September *September 2 – WSA: Argentine forces invade San Andreas joining the war and siding with the Separatists. *September 5 **WSA: Mexican forces enter San Andreas to join the war siding with San Andreas **WSA: The San Andreas Army capture Joe Michaels of the Separatists *September 7 – WSA: Albanian forces enter San Andreas joining San Andreas. *September 10 **WSA: Dave Little one of the top commanders off the Separatists is shot and killed in Paleto Bay. **WSA: Prisoner of War Joe Michaels is executed an unknown member of the SA Army shoots the Separatist commander in front of the Separatists in Sandy Shores. **WSA: Argentine forces leave San Andreas. *September 11 – WSA: The Separatists agreed to create a new army with the current San Andreas Army, thus ending the War in San Andreas